<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pranks by The_Alice_Killer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068090">Pranks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer'>The_Alice_Killer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, F/F, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Pranks and Practical Jokes, based on real life, i was bored</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshiko decides to prank Dia</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pranks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off of real life events. I'll talk about at the end to not spoil anything.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A figure quietly snuck into a room. It was obvious they weren’t supposed to be there. The figure didn’t remain in there long. They were out in a few minutes. As they walked away, they were giggling under their breath. Just what did they do?</p><p>…</p><p>“Okay. Who the hell did this!?”</p><p>It wasn’t long before someone discovered what the figure had done.</p><p>“Everything okay in there, Dia?”</p><p>“Come in, please.”</p><p>Mari and Dia stood in the room. Dia sighed and pointed to the wall. Mari looked. There was a tissue box stuck on the wall. Mari stared at it in confusion.</p><p>“I don’t understand… why would they do this?” Dia sighed as she walked over to the wall.</p><p>She grabbed the box and took it off the wall. On closer inspection, she found tape on the bottom of the box. She set it down on her desk and groaned.</p><p>“What’s the problem?” Mari asked, “It’s just a harmless prank.”</p><p>“But why? Why did they do this?” Dia asked, “I just want to know why they decided this was the prank to pull.”</p><p>“Who knows? Anyway, let’s go.” Mari pulled Dia out of the room.</p><p>The culprit came in after they left. They took the tissue box and stuck it onto something else. They giggled. How long could they keep this up before they got caught? That’s what they were going to try and find out. Hopefully Dia wouldn’t be too mad at them.</p><p>…</p><p>When Dia came back to the room a while later, she was greeted with the tissues missing again. She sighed and looked around the room. She couldn’t figure out where they had gotten to this time.</p><p>Dia eventually found them. They were stuck on the door frame. She sighed and took it off. She set it on her desk again. Just who was doing this. And why? What was the point. It wasn’t making her mad. It was just confusing her. Why would they decide to do it that way?</p><p>Dia left the room. She was determined to catch this person. She’d hide out and watch to see if anyone entered the room. Dia hid somewhere out of sight and waited. It was taking forever, though. Perhaps they weren’t coming back to do it again?</p><p>As it became ten minutes of waiting, Dia was ready to give up. Just as she was going to come out of her hiding spot, she saw someone. They entered the room. Dia quickly walked over to the room.</p><p>“What are you doing?” She entered.</p><p>“Looking for you.”</p><p>Dia sighed quietly. It wasn’t the culprit. It was just Mari. She didn’t catch them yet.</p><p>“What do you need?” Dia asked.</p><p>…</p><p>Dia and Mari ended up leaving the room together. That was when they struck again. This time, they stuck it somewhere a bit harder to find without walking around the room.</p><p>When Dia came back to get her stuff, she wasn’t that surprised to find the tissue box missing again. This seemed like it would go on until they were caught. Dia searched around for the tissues. She was having trouble finding it.</p><p>After a while, she finally found it. It was stuck on her computer’s screen. Dia groaned as she took it off. Why? Why was this happening? Who decided to do this? What was the purpose?</p><p>Dia hoped she would soon find out.</p><p>…</p><p>The next day, Dia camped out again. She was waiting for the culprit. They had to show up again. Dia knew it. She was confident they wouldn’t stop until they got caught. She waited for a while, but no one came.</p><p>She didn’t have much time before she needed to go meet up with everyone else. Dia sighed. Was the culprit not coming? Did they only want to do it for one day?</p><p>Just as she was going to leave, she saw someone. They entered her office. This time, Dia was certain it was the culprit. It had to be.</p><p>Dia entered the room, “What are you doing?”</p><p>The culprit froze and turned around. Dia sighed. Leave it to Yoshiko to be the one doing it. Yoshiko offered her a nervous smile. She had the tissue box in her hands, so she couldn’t lie her way out of it. Looks like her fun was over.</p><p>“H-hey?” Yoshiko greeted her.</p><p>“You’re the one who’s been doing this?” Dia asked as she raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Y-yeah… just thought I’d have some fun…” Yoshiko stammered as she set the tissues down.</p><p>“Out of everything you could’ve chosen, why this?” Dia asked.</p><p>“I dunno. Because it’s unusual?” Yoshiko offered.</p><p>“I won’t punish you for this for you never do it again.” Dia stated.</p><p>“Aww… you’re not gonna let me have some fun? Wasn’t it fun to try and find it?” Yoshiko pouted.</p><p>“No. It was not.” Dia replied, “Now, let’s go. Practice is starting soon.”</p><p>“Okay…” Yoshiko frowned and followed Dia out of the room.</p><p>“You’re such a troublemaker.” Dia sighed.</p><p>“You know you love it.”</p><p>“Sometimes I wonder why I started dating you.” Dia said under her breath.</p><p>“Hey!” Yoshiko heard it.</p><p>“What?” Dia pretended not to know what she was complaining about.</p><p>“You-“</p><p>Yoshiko quieted as they made it to the rest of Aqours. She glared at Dia for a moment and then walked away to go talk to Ruby and Hanamaru. Dia rolled her eyes and went to see Kanan and Mari.</p><p>“You’re late.” Kanan commented.</p><p>“Found the troublemaker.” Dia nodded to Yoshiko.</p><p>“She was the one doing that with the tissues?” Mari asked.</p><p>Dia nodded, “Yep.”</p><p>“Did she say why?” Kanan asked.</p><p>“Apparently she thought it was fun. And thought I had fun trying to find the tissue box afterwards.” Dia sighed.</p><p>“I see. You gonna punish her for it?” Mari questioned.</p><p>“I said I wouldn’t as long as she doesn’t do it again.”</p><p>“Let’s see if she’ll listen.”</p><p>…</p><p>Yoshiko didn’t listen. She decided she’d have one more go. How bad could the punishment be?</p><p>Dia was not pleased to enter her office to find that the tissues had mysteriously disappeared again. She sighed and went to see where Yoshiko had decided to put them this time. They somehow had ended up on the ceiling.</p><p>Dia grumbled and then called Yoshiko to her office. She hoped it would deter her if she had to leave in front of her class. Yoshiko soon entered the room.</p><p>“So, mind explaining how you got them up there?” Dia asked, her tone of voice showing she wasn’t happy about it.</p><p>“I… I threw them up?” Yoshiko nervously offered.</p><p>“Get them down.”</p><p>“Okay…” Yoshiko frowned, “But… how?”</p><p>“You can figure that out. You aren’t leaving until you do. And, expect a punishment after school.” Dia left her alone.</p><p>Yoshiko sighed. She thought it would make Dia laugh a little at it, but it seemed like it hadn’t. Now, what was Dia going to do to her for punishment?</p><p>…</p><p>After school had ended, Yoshiko found out.</p><p>“For your antics, I’ve decided you’re going to have extra cleaning duties for a month. And, you aren’t coming over at all for a month.”</p><p>“But, Dia-“</p><p>“No buts. You did this to yourself.” Dia cut her off.</p><p>“I just wanted to make you smile…” Yoshiko mumbled.</p><p>“There are plenty of other things you could’ve done instead.”</p><p>Yoshiko sighed. Looks like her plan had been a complete failure. Now she had to deal with the repercussions of it.</p><p>Dia didn’t seem like she was going to let up on her anytime soon. Yoshiko tried to give her a pleading look, but that did nothing. She then tried to convince her with a sad look, but that too had no effect.</p><p>“Please?” Yoshiko tried again, “I won’t do anything like this again.”</p><p>“Half a month. That’s as much as you’ll get out of me.” Dia crossed her arms.</p><p>“Fine…” Yoshiko sighed.</p><p>“You ever do something like this again, expect a harsher punishment.” Dia warned and then she walked away.</p><p>Yoshiko sighed. She didn’t know if there would be anything she could do. Looks like she was stuck taking a punishment.</p><p>She had learned her lesson. Don’t do things that make people angry, no matter how funny you think it is. And also, don’t ever consider putting the tissue box on the outside of a window. That might end in a disaster.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah... these two boys in my AM Lit class do this every day. It started with them beating each other up with the tissue box and then they started hiding it. They nearly had it fall down 3 floors after they put it on the outside wall of the school. Thankfully, the ledge caught it or else they'd have been in a lot of trouble.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>